<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With The Autumn Wind by killingmonsterswritingthings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726799">With The Autumn Wind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings'>killingmonsterswritingthings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>10 Days of LawLu 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>10 Days of LawLu 2020, Autumn, Gen, M/M, various strawhat cameos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If anyone had ever earnestly asked Law about his favorite season, he would have said Fall.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>10 Days of LawLu 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With The Autumn Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>welcome back! this one was written for 10 days of lawlu day 7, "Falling Leaves". enjoy. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If anyone had ever earnestly asked Law about his favorite season, he would have said Fall. No one ever did, because he wasn’t very approachable, and didn’t look like he would like being asked about his favorite season, or food, or travel destination. He knew this about himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he kept his feelings about the seasons quiet. Spring was nice, but too sweet and soft, and summer was too hot. Winter, with its bareness, reminded him of all the bad things in his life, and he liked to ignore it as much as he could, curtains drawn and eyes downcast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Fall with its golden sun and red and yellow leaves and storms was perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy on the other hand was a summer person, through and through. He was all bare toes and bare torso, shorts and tan lines on his knees. But for Law, once he found out, he enjoyed Fall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What Law didn’t like was raking leaves. There was an apple tree in the Strawhats’ house’s yard, and a giant old oak, and somehow it had fallen to him to help rake the yard this year, since half the occupants of the house had to work that Saturday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji was in the kitchen making pumpkin pie and cider when Law arrived, and the house smelled great. It mollified Law a little, knowing there would be food, and that he wouldn’t have to do it alone, since Luffy usually was very little help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he stepped outside, there already were a few piles of leaves, with Usopp raking a corner diligently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, for me?” Luffy grinned from the doorway and then with a shout dashed off and jumped into one of the piles. Usopp swore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re cleaning that up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gladly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Strawhats’ dog – a Golden Retriever by the name of Meatball, who had just turned a year old – wasn’t much better. He was young, and didn’t have much between his ears except the instinct to chase squirrels and to love everyone. Luffy adored him. Thankfully Nami arrived home from work just in time to stop the dog from destroying their third pile of leaves, calling him to sit with her on the patio. This also meant, however, that Luffy threw leaves at Law now instead of the dog.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Law endured it for a while, because it made Luffy happy, but finally he got back to work. “Can we just finish up? The sooner we’re done the sooner we can eat that pie. You know Sanji won’t let you eat before the yard is clean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, food was a big motivator for Luffy. They finished up the raking in record time, stuffing the foliage into large trash bags to get rid of later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally they were able to climb up on the patio. It was almost four now, which meant the sun was starting to set, beaming beautifully through the remaining leaves on the trees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji had set the table, and Luffy immediately started devouring his piece of pie. Law took his cider first, sipping it intentionally, and looked out over the – now clean – yard. They would have to do this at least one more time before the first snow in a few weeks time… But for now he would just enjoy the colors and hope for another year with the Strawhats.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading and see you tomorrow! you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/luffylaws">twitter</a> and less regularly on <a href="https://leiathelight.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>